oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Tales
Details Farming (boostable) *52 Herblore (boostable) *58 Thieving (boostable) *59 Agility (boostable) (needed twice) *71 Woodcutting (boostable) (68 with Dragon axe special attack or 66 with stews) *Must have completed Witch's House *Ability to defeat a level 138 cloud giant—Glod |items = *2 Tarromin potion (unf) or 2 vials of water and 2 tarromins *Seed dibber (leprechaun is nearby) *Watering can with at least 1 dose (can also be stored with the leprechaun) *Any axe *Leather gloves (optional) *High healing food *Good armour and a weapon Recommended: *House teleports with POH at Taverley *Ranged or Magic equipment *Prayer potions *One-click teleports in case you are about to die |kills = Glod (level 138) |recommended = *Falador Teleports *Mind Altar Teleports}} Finding Sylas and starting out Sylas is the old man with a walking stick in Taverley. He can be found south of the Player Owned House portal. Talk to him, and he will ask you to get two rare items in return for his magic beans: *The first item is a feather from the griffin, Grimgnash, on White Wolf Mountain—go north on the east trail. *The second is a helmet from a dwarf named Rupert—in a tower south-west of the Mind altar. Griffin's feather To reach Grimgnash, proceed to White Wolf Mountain from Taverley, and follow the path that is located the farthest east along the mountain until you reach two white lines. Go through them, and up the path to reach the NPC. The Griffin will state that it cannot get to sleep because of the howling wolves and will threaten to eat the player if he doesn't tell him a bedtime story. Grimgnash says he loves stories with death, fire and destruction. Tell him a bedtime story by selecting the options, which sound the most violent: *''I heard you were a great and mighty Griffin!'' (Option 1) *''There once was a graveyard filled with undead.'' (Option 1) *''There lived a skeleton named Skullrot.'' (Option 2) *''Skullrot was insane!'' (Option 4) *''Skullrot hungrily grabbed the gnome's hair.'' (Option 4) (Skullrot grabbed an axe is also acceptable) *''Started to strangle the poor gnome.'' (Option 3) *''At this point, you can answer with any of the remaining choices.'' Once Grimgnash is asleep, steal a feather from the pile next to his nest and go back to Sylas. Note: If you have a low Hitpoints level, be careful. If Grimgnash doesn't like your story, he will hit you with 10-20 points of damage. Rupert's helmet Meeting Rupert Rupert the Beard can be found in a tower in between Goblin Village and Ice Mountain. The quickest way to get there is by casting Mind Altar Teleport (or using its magic tablet equivalent) and running southward. If you attempt to get in by the door of the tower, a rather snobby-looking princess will stop you. In order to get in, you will need to go around the back and climb over the crumbling wall (58 Thieving required). Next, talk into the drain pipe, and you will find yourself talking to the dwarf imprisoned at the top of the tower. Talk to him a second time to find out how to get up the tower, and suggest that you should climb up, and then ask if there is anything up there that can help. He will throw down his beard—climb it (59 Agility required). Talk to the dwarf who regrettably cannot give you his helmet as the princess has stolen his armour and locked him in the tower. He asks you to talk to Princess Miazrqa, who is north of the tower. She says that she will happily release the dwarf if you get back her pendant, which was stolen by a mouse in her second-cousin's (twice-removed) house which is the witch's house in Taverley. Ask the princess for a door key in order to enter the witch's house, or look under the potted plant just to the left of the front door of the witch's house. Miazrqa's pendant ''Items required: '''leather gloves (optional), 2 tarromin potions (unf) or 2 tarromins and 2 vials of water'' '''This step is optional. To continue, skip to the next paragraph. Go to the basement of Witch's House, and wear some leather gloves to avoid an electric shock from the gate, which can cause 16 damage. (Gloves can be obtained by repeatedly searching the boxes in the basement near the piano. You may also get other junk like needles and cabbages—keep trying until you get the gloves.) Open the cage door, and search the music stand to find some music sheets for the piano. Read the music sheet—now, you have to play that on the piano. This is where it gets tricky if you are not familiar with the piano. You have to play the notes: "EFEDCAEGA". The first five notes ("EFEDC") are on the right side of the piano; the next last notes ("AEGA") are on the left side of the piano. Although the notes are displayed when you hover over them on the left side of the screen, you must remember whether they are lower or upper notes. * Note: Counting the keys from right to left, click them in this order: key 5, key 4, key 5, key 6, then 7, 9, 12, 10, 9. The compartment will open, and the player will find three items in it: a shrinking recipe, to-do list, and two shrunk ogleroots. Read the shrinking recipe, and use your tarromin with 2 vials of water, and add the ogleroot to both unfinished potions. Go upstairs, and drink one of the potions while standing next to the mouse hole in the southern room on the ground floor (no cheese or magnet required). The player will suddenly shrink and will enter in the mouse hole. *'Note:' You must keep the second Shrinking potion in order to complete the quest. *If you lose the Shrunk Ogleroot, you will have to kill the experiments in the basement of the witch's house to get them. Players can enter it from outside the house using the manhole. Tarromin can also be obtained from the experiments. *If you have 48 Herblore, you can boost it to 52 by eating a Botanical pie. Mouse's hole Protect from Melee is helpful in this part because of continuous attacks by level 95 creatures. Warning: Do NOT go into the northeastern grate, or you will end up in sprouting back up and have to make another potion to go back into the initial hole again. You will need to go through several nail walls to get to the pendant. These nail walls are four nails stuck closely together on the wall. They are indicated as wooden ladders on the mini-map. Climb the nail walls to the north on the eastern wall located south of the grate, and then, continue south-west and climb up two sets of nails. Go north-east, and climb down the nails. Head north and climb up the last set of nails, and take the pendant. Return to the tower, and give the pendant to the Princess. Rupert will be set free, and he will give you his helmet. Head back to Sylas. Sylas and the beanstalk Items required: '''a seed dibber, a watering can (with atleast 1 dose), and equipment to fight Glod. Also, bank your follower if you have one out, you won't be able to have it in your inventory either. Take the beans Sylas gives you, and plant them in the special patch south-east of Taverley, near the tree patch. The signpost reads "This earth mound has been magically prepared. Please keep off. Farming strictly prohibited. You have been warned!" A seed dibber and watering can are required, which can be obtained from the Tool leprechaun at the nearby tree patch to the north-east, or purchased at a farming store. After watering the patch, a giant beanstalk will grow extremely fast. The battle Get ready for a fight with a level 138. '''WARNING: The fight is instanced, so if you die, you will not be able to retrieve your belongings. Therefore, only bring items you are willing to lose. Take high healing food and some prayer potions. Make sure to keep your second oogleroot/shrink-me-quick potion either in your bank or inventory for after the fight. When you're ready, climb up the beanstalk (requires 59 Agility). You will not be able to have a follower with you, even in your inventory. Glod, a cloud giant, will attack you immediately. He is level 118, but will become level 138 shortly after the battle starts. He is difficult to damage with low Melee as he hits very hard, so Ranged is a much better option if you have low Melee stats, as Ranged is his weakness. Magic works well too. The upgraded Iban's Staff's Iban Blast is very effective, but do prepare plenty of runes and range ammunition. Glod is immune to poison. Players with high Melee, Ranged, or Magic levels shouldn't have much difficulty beating him. However, those with low Melee should use Ranged or Magic. Choose whichever combat skill you feel comfortable and/or have the highest experience in to defeat him. Players with 70+ combat stats should have absolutely no problem defeating him as the battle could be done with minimal damage sustained. However it is advised that you prepare as stated above. Use Protect from Melee whenever you can. Cast your best spell or range at a distance while hiding behind a wall. He will sometimes taunt you, causing your character to attack him head on. Whenever this happens, run back to the wall, and turn on Protect from Melee whenever you're within his hitting range. Remember to keep your health high as Glod's Melee attack is very accurate and can hit as high as 24. He will also sometimes quake the ground, draining your Prayer and will also sometimes heal himself. When your prayer is drained, drink a dose of your prayer potion, quickly activate Protect from Melee, and heal up while continuing your attacks. You should keep attacking whenever you can in order to defeat him as quickly as possible. After the battle ''Items required: '''the other shrinking potion, any 'axe, boost for Woodcutting if below level 71 Once you defeat Glod, he'll drop the golden goblin. Take it back to Sylas. He will ask you to chop the beanstalk down (71 Woodcutting required). Use a shrinking potion on the beanstalk first; then, take an axe and chop away. Go back to Sylas for your reward. Rewards Farming experience * Herblore experience * Hitpoints experience * Woodcutting experience * Agility experience * Thieving experience *Dwarven helmet (equip this helmet in the Dwarven Mines to complete a hard Falador task) }} Music *Fe Fi Fo Fum *Mouse Trap Trivia *This quest parodies and references several fairy tales: **Many parts of the quest, including the name, are references to the well-known fairy tale collection Grimm's Fairy Tales. A few tales from the collection that are referenced: ***The Griffin (getting a feather from a griffin by telling it stories) ***Rapunzel (climbing Rupert's beard) ***Jack and the Beanstalk (climbing a magic beanstalk for a golden reward). **The Shrinking potion is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. *On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message "Spoilers are only given on the day of release in fairy tales." *After the player names the gnome in the story with Grimgnash, Grimgnash gets upset. He claims "You shouldn't name food! If Human had a carrot, would Human call it Jasper?" This is a reference to the British Comedian Jasper Carrot. *The silent 'q' in the princess' name is a reference to the book shop sketch by Monty Python. *When trying to pronounce the princess' name, your character says "...Marzipan?" - a reference to either a character in the online comic or the sugar and almond confection that she's named after. *Glod, the quest's final boss, resembles The Hulk in many ways. Both are bare-chested, have discoloured skin, and have a similar face and hairstyle. Glod even yells "GLOD SMASH!", just like the Hulk. *Glod may possibly be named after characters in Norse mythology, Glut, who was a particularly evil giant, and Hod, the god who guarded the Bifrost Bridge, who is similar in build to Glod. *If you take the 'd' off the end of Rupert the Beard, you're left with Rupert The Bear, a once popular fictional character. *This quest has the third highest skill level requirement of any other quest, with Woodcutting at level 71, beaten by Dragon Slayer II, with a requirement of 75 Magic and Making Friends with My Arm, with a requirement of 72 Mining. *When a player is in the mouse hole, if he/she kills a mouse, the mouse's drops (bones, coins, and cheese) will be larger than normal. If the player pick them up, they will appear as "normal" in the player's inventory. *When the player asks about Sylas' rare items, he mentions his most prized possession a 'horn-less Unicorn'. This references the running joke that horses do not exist in RuneScape and the popular requests for mountable horses from the pre-Old School community. Diango in Draynor Village also references this with his effectively useless horse trinkets, which were initially announced merely as "horses." Category:Master quests Category:Taverley